


What Really happend in Dallas

by TevvaStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevvaStylinson/pseuds/TevvaStylinson
Summary: Unfortunately, Louis and Harry had to celebrate their one year anniversary while having to work. They were so excited to be together, almost too excited, that they couldn't control their hands to themselves.  But apparently, everyone has HORRIBLE timing, Harry just wished people let them solve their boners together for once...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. 1st of April of 2011 (flashback)

*Louis POV*

I simply couldn't believe what the hell just happened, am I overreacting? I swear he was singing that to me, HE WAS LOOKING RIGHT IN MY EYES!!!! Today I didn't wake up thinking that the guy I had a crush on for almost a year now would serenade grenade by Bruno Mars looking right at my soul!

Its been a full pregnancy since we got put in the band together, and I simply can not explain our relationship, I mean I love him so much, and I am sure he loves me too, we are best friends, but I don't love him just that way. It confuses me every day, cause we cuddle all the time, we even kiss very often, sometimes we even help each other out with our boners, nothing much, some blowies here, some handjobs there, nothing more than that, at least for now.

I would be lying if I said that I don't imagine us getting married every time our hands' touch. But I am so sick of just imagining, I need to know if the green-eyed curly boy thinks the same! I have been obsessing over this boy since he peed on me on the X factor urinals, I couldn't take my eyes off me, he was so familiar, later on, I realised that we met on the battle of the bands.

Since there we are inseparable, we live together, I am his legal guardian (cause he couldn't live with me if I wasn't), we almost always sleep in the same bed, first, it was because of the lack of another, but we are living together for 9 months now and we never bought another one. We cuddle almost every day, and every time I wake up he is already looking at me, with that beautiful emerald green eyes, looking like I am the most precious thing that he could be holding in his arms, but friends don't look at friends that way, right?

Okay, I should stop overreacting and ask him once for all, and I will ask him today, I don't care if he says no, we are in a hotel, if he says no I will go cry myself to sleep on the tour bus. Should I ask him now? No Louis we are in the car with the rest of the bands plus Paul and the driver, I will ask him when we got to our room (oh yes I forgot, we also book one hotel room for the two of us, with the king bed...)

We got to the parking lot, and our tour bus is already there, the place that I will be sleeping tonight... I should ask Paul for the keys. I can feel my hand sweating, and I think I am not the only one, harry just grabbed my hand!!

-Louis? - He asked me looking, worried

-Yes sweetcheeks?- I tried to look calm with the pet name

-Lou you are sweating so much are you okay?

-I... I am just nervous - I said

\- About the show? you were great Loubear!! - Harry gave a quick kiss on the beginning of my lip, so it wouldn't be obvious to the rest of the boys. I feel my face burning, I am sure I look like a tomato now

-No I am not that nervous about the show, I just need to talk to you about something, but I want us to be by ourselves.

-Oh!- Harry says and I think I see a little smirk appearing. - Okay Boubear, I am going to get our room, join me when you're ready.

Harry turns around and gives me a little wink, what was that about? For my luck, Paul was still here. I run to him as fast as I can

\- Paul! Paul! Paul!- I yell while I run.

-Louis calm down I am not going anywhere, what do you need?- He starts giggling and puts his hand on my shoulders

\- Ah... I need to ask you for something.... - he nods and I continue - I will go straight to the point, I am thinking of asking harry to be...

-Your boyfriend? FINALLY- Paul is almost yelling

-SHHHHHH!- I put my hand in front of his mouth- Yes, but I don't know if he will say yes, so I was thinking if you could give me the keys to the tour bus, in case he says no, I have where to sleep...

-Lou I am sure he will say yes, but if it makes you feel better you can take the tour bus keys - I smack a kiss on his cheek.

I start jumping while walking to my room, when I finally get to the door of our room I stop. What am I going to say? Am I going straight to the point? do I ask him if he likes me? what am I going to say?

My thoughts got interrupted by harry that just opened the door.

\- Are you going to be looking at the door the rest of the night or are you coming inside and cuddle me? - Harry smirked and pulled me inside.

\- Sorry babe I am just nervous- I say, didn't even notice the pet name slipping of my mouth

\- You are making me nervous, what is this thing you want to say to me? Are you dying?- Harry gasped and put his hands over his mouth.

\- No Harry don't be silly, can we sit?- He follows my lead and we sit on the bed

\- Louis please tell me what's happening, you are shaking, and sweating!

\- Okay I will be going straight to the point- I take a deep breath and continue- Harry, what's going between us isn't normal, I mean its normal, but isn't things that best friends do. I... I like you, Harry, very much, not just as a friend, I want you to be mine, no one else. Today while you were singing, you made my body do things that my body never did for anyone else.

-Louis stop joking, I know it's April Fools day...- Harry sights, almost like he is sad.

-No Harry I am not joking, I have been falling for you since you peed on me- I giggle and he giggles as well, his face is so red, he is blushing so hard... And he is hard as well.

\- Are you sure Lou? Aren't you just messing with me?- Harry says doubtfully

-NO HARRY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I LOVE YOU, WE LIVE TOGETHER FOR 9 MONTHS, WE SLEEP IN THE SAME BED, WE CUDDLE EVERY NIGTH, I CRY EVERY TIME THE MAGAZINES PUT YOU DATING WITH ALL THE GIRLS THAT YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH!- a tear rolls down my cheek, and I see that Harry his paralyzed - I understand you don't like me back, I will be sleeping in the tour bus, I won't bother you too much...- I turn around and go for the door, trying to cover my face so Harry won't see me crying.

\- I didn't say that I didn't love you back Louis, don't you dare turn your back to me!- I turn around and saw that he was crying as well- I love you too Louis, I have loved you ever since you jumped on me when we got put in one direction together, but I know what Simon wants to do, I know he knows you are gay, what is he gonna do if we are together? Is he going to take you out of the band?

\- Harry, I don't care, I don't care if he is going to fire me, I don't wanna continue my life with anyone else, it is you, Harry, it has always been, there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with, it is only you Harry, we can get through this, together.- I finish and I don't know what to say more, if this doesn't make harry realise how much I love him I don't know what will.

It was getting harder to breathe, and the silence in the room was stabbing me like a knife, but when I less expected, I see from the corner of my eye Harry getting closer and closer, he wraps his arms around my waist, and with a smirk in his lips, he whispers.

-That was you asking me to be your boyfriend or a proposal?- I look at him realising what I had said, did he went to fast is he scared, but he interrupts me like he was reading my mind- I am only kidding babe, I am hoping for a ring when you propose.

He joins our lips together giggling into each other mouths. I am simply so happy, I don't want to this moment, but I realise Harry still hasn't given me an answer

-Harry...- I try to talk but because I am interrupting our kiss it sounds more like a moan- Harry baby, you still didn't give me an answer...

-Lou you didn't ask me anything baby- he smirks, while I realized I didn't even ask him to be my boyfriend

-Harry do you want to be my boyfriend?

-Hmmmmmm let me think...- He pauses dramatically, I swear this boy makes me go nuts- Don't be silly Lewis, of course, I want to be your boyfriend -He kisses me passionately and trows me to the bed, getting on my lap quicker then I can notice. -I love you Louis

-I love you more Harold.


	2. 1st of April of 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys before you start reading the chapter I have some things to say!!!
> 
> first of all, I know the fic is located in 2012, and they didn't have tattoos, but this was the only manip I found of them in a car.
> 
> Second of all this chapter is dedicated to Gretchen_Writes she's been asking me for a new chapter non-stop
> 
> Last but not least, this chapter will have a lot of smut, it's my first ff so I am sorry if it's not that good, also I will be mentioning a sex toy that idk if exists ahahhahaha like I know something like that exists, but idk if it has all the "functions" ahhahahaha but I hope you guys enjoy hihihi :))

Louis P.O.V.

I swear this boy drives me crazy...

We are in this small van, we are going to Dallas, we have some concerts, interviews, meet and greets there, we will be very busy, but we are getting to stay for more than usual, we are staying 4 to 5 days.

Today is our anniversary, I and Harry are together for 1 year now, we will celebrating later by having dinner, it can't be just ourselves because people would suspect, so we have to go with the rest of the boys. It's not the best, but at least is better than nothing.

Back to what I was saying, I swear Harry drives me crazy, he is TOTALLY doing this on purpose, Hazza fell asleep with his head on my lap, and his lips are brushing right next to my crotch, I fell his hot breath right next to my dick, and I am getting so HARD, I am going to wake him up like this, and I don't want him to wake up he looks so angelic when he slips.

Harry started moving, putting is lips right on top of my erection by accident (or not I don't even know anymore), he also moves his and to my lap, he lefts out a small sight and moves a little bit more.

When he does this I notice that his pants fell a little so it would show the top of his boxers, so because I am not a saint and having Harry's crack as a view is amazing, I check, his boxers aren't showing, cause he isn't wearing boxers, instead, I see a red lace with a small bow showing.

WHEN I THOUGHT I COULDN'T BE HARDER THIS BITCH SHOWS UP WITH LINGERIE

while I am in fact panicking I realise that the button of my jeans is unbuttoned, and a huge hand is pulling the zipper down as well.

-Harry...- I whisper softly close to his ear- Zayn, Liam and Niall are in the back seat, we can't do this....- I stutter a bit when Harry presses his mouth on the tip of my dick.- We can't do this right now baby.

-Lou, Niall is sleeping like a baby, Liam is too distracted with the view and Zayn is higher than Mount Everest.- he says it with his deep slow "just wake up" voice and returns to work.

He starts just pressing small kisses and small licking on the tip of my penis, licking all the details of it, then he started bopping his head up and down while he does de same with his hand, I am losing my mind, and sometimes I let escape some moan or some curse words, he sometimes teases me, licking the vein that is really noticeable on my member, sometimes he stops sucking my dick, and goes to my balls, making me breathe really heavily, I am so close, a pull his hair warning him, that's like a code we have, but when I am almost cumming, Harry stops.

-Hey sir?- he says to the driver, the driver has the privacy thing up.- Can we stop at the next service station, I want to go to the bathroom.- He asks the driver while covering my boner with a pillow that was close by and seating straight on the car

-Hey of course Mr Styles, you are lucky, we have one right here.- the driver says as he turns off the car on the parking lot.

Harry gets his bag and leaves the car, I was going to do the same, thinking I was going to fuck him in the service station bathroom, but then he says no with his head, and closes the door on my face.

-Did Harry just almost kade you cum and then left?- Liam poked his head and scared the shit out of me.

-WHERE YOU WATCHING LIAM?- I screamed making Niall jump

-No Lewis, I heard you, you sound kinda hot when you mo...- I trough my vans at his face before he ends.

After like 15 minutes Harry is coming back, he is walking kinda funny, I hope he didn't go to the bathroom to finger himself... that is kinda my job. He opens the door and seats in his seat and hands me a small thing.

-Harry why are you giving me a remote?- I look at him and he just winks at me

I look at the control with so many questions, that apparently harry won't answer me, I am just there wondering what the fuck that remote is, I start reading what each button says, there are 4 buttons, 2 with an arrow pointing up and 2 pointing down, just like the volume ones on the tv remote, on one side it says vibration and on the other says thrusts... OMG IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?

I immediately look at harry and he is trying to relax, there's just one way to be sure if this is a sex toy or not, I click on the vibration just once so it would be on the lowest level and harry lets out a loud surprised moan, and everyone looks at him, well except Niall, Niall is still snoring, he tries to cover it up as he hurt himself, and then he looks at me. I get closer to him and whisper really quiet while clicking twice on the up thing making Harry starts sweating" I am going to have so much fun with this, you are going to keep this for the rest of the day, okay baby? I am going to use this when you less expect, maybe while we are having dinner, maybe when we are talking to Simon, even maybe when you are face-timing your friends, and then I am going to rail you baby, I am going to make you cum until you can't any more, look at this as a punishment, to make me see you walk out of the car, while I have a huge bone, and you are in that stupidly sexy red panties" I say this while some times making the sex toy thrusting inside him, he makes his hips go down, almost like he was begging for more.

When I stop talking I see Harry's jeans are were, the sex talk plus the sex toy vibrating against his prostate probably make him cum in his own pants, just hoping it didn't ruin the lingerie

...

We got to the hotel actually really fast, the boys went each other to their own room, and I was getting Harry and mine at the reception, I have the whole thing planned, I booked the biggest suite in the hotel, I ordered flower that would get here at 5 pm. I also got us a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants in town, and this is the biggest surprise, I got Simon's permission to be just me and Harry, the boys aren't coming, and it will be just us at the restaurant, the waitresses all signed a contract so they aren't allowed to say anything that happens there, and the chef is Simons close friend.

I may or may not also have a promise ring in my left pocket, I am not planning to give it to him at the restaurant, that's cliche, I wanted to give it when we get back, just the two of us, on the beautiful balcony, with my improvised speech, cause it always sounds better. I just want him to know how I am willing to make everything for us, how I want to say his name on the altar and say I do, how I want little Darcy and little Freddie to learn how to play"a thousand miles" on the piano with me.

We get to the elevator, me and harry are alone in it, harry looks at me asking mentally what floor our room, I point to the last one and he looks at me really surprised "Louis you didn't have to, the suite is so expensive" he says with his cheeks burning red, I get close to him and embrace him in a hug, I put my head on his shoulder and my hands are resting on his belly "Baby, I have our day totally planned, so let's go to our suit, so you will be able to take that toy out of your ass, so we can cuddle in the shower, and then put on our fancy clothes for dinner okay?"

He giggles as I mention the sex toy that is still shoved up his ass. We get to our room, and it's beautiful the long-sellings, and the amazing view, it's breathtaking, but when I thought was the room taking my breath I realize that it's a naked Harold Style that is doing that. In just is lingerie he enters the bathroom and closes the door, I take that as my queue to undress as well, I wait until Harry is ready and then I heard" LOUIS WILLIAM LOMILINSON CAME HERE AND WASH MY HAIR!"

I get there and we cuddle under the hot water for a long half an hour.

...

The dinner went really well, we played footie under the table, we talked and we talked like the world had stopped for us, Harry was so happy that it was just both of us, and to be honest I couldn't be happier right now. We are back to our hotel room, we are on the balcony, we are sharing a bottle of wine that Harry's stepdad gave us, the silence is noticeable, but it isn't uncomfortable at all, we are here all by ourselves, I am on Harry's lap, with a fuzzy blanket over us when I feel something in my left pocket, its the promise ring, I want to give it to him but the more time I take I just wanted to ask him to marry me instead. I grab all my courage and braveness and take the small box out of my pocket...

"Harry will you marry me"

Harry looks at me, he opens his mouth but he gets interrupted for some moments with the sound of the church bells, indicating that it was already midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyyy this was a huge chapter, I am going to remind you guys that this fic is one chapter a day (or two if it gets too long) so that's way the bells indicating midnight are important ehehehe.
> 
> This was my first ever smut so I hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> Pls comment and vote!!
> 
> TPWK, and Don't eat yellow snow!


End file.
